


All About Us

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Implied Levi/Mikasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assuming that Eren would never be interested in him, Armin decides to go after Jean instead. Eren doesn't understand why this makes him so upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request response! This was my original prompt: Armin thinks Eren will never like him that way so he tries to move on going on dates with other people (Jean or Irvin would be good options) and so Eren gets all jealous and realizes he likes Armin. And then well the drama until they get together. In whatever universe you like, even canon universe is possible.  
> Song: All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City

The Scouting Legion was returning from another long outing, and while there was always casualties, they had been having fewer and fewer fatalities in battles as of late. Hanji and a few others decided it would be a perfect opportunity to go celebrate at a tavern not far from the military barracks.

The place was crowded and dark. A billiards table in the far corner pulled Hanji and the Commander's attention immediately as well as that of Connie and Sasha. Soon a game of doubles, officers versus trainees had begun, while everyone else was left to mingle. Eren surveyed the room carefully. In the back was a large bar than Levi was already at, surely ready to have some alone time after the four hour horseride back from the HQ. Behind the pool table was a little hall marked as where the restrooms were. Around the edges of the room tables and chair were scattered around, leaving the middle open for dancing.

Armin sighed as he sat at a table with Jean, Chirsta, and Ymir. He'd done a lot of thinking on the way back. Maybe it was time for him to give up on his crush on Eren. He'd held out for years, hoping that once they were in the military and doing all they could to fight the titans that maybe he would open his mind to other things like love and dating but now Eren was even more invested in the titans than ever. Even so, Armin could figure out how he was supposed to get over someone he'd never had.

The best he could come up with was to try having feelings for someone else. They were in a bar, Armin thought. Feelings could start with a dance. Taking a moment to gather up his courage, he tapped Jean's arm. "Hey, do you wanna dance?" he asked.

Flustered, Jean jumped up to his feet, "I mean, do you really want to?"

"Well I asked you..." Armin pointed out putting on a forced smile, standing as well and pulling Jean to the middle of the room.

Eren had a bad feeling about the new couple on the dancefloor. It was hard describe, but he had an unsettling sensation in his gut, at the thought of Armin and Jean together. He made his way over to the bar where Mikasa was making sure Levi didn't go overboard with his liquor. "Can you believe them?" he asked her as he sat down, tilting his head at the two who were now awkwardly swaying and looking altogether uncomfortable.

"Of course I can," Mikasa said. "Jean's feelings shift to everyone at least once, and Armin needs to shift his somewhere else."

"What do you mean by that?" Eren demanded.

"Why are you so uppity all of a sudden about who Armin associates with?" she pushed back. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Eren denied.

"Because you value Armin more than you value anyone else. He's your best friend, you share your dreams, you put your life in his hands, and you're afraid someone will take him from you," she pointed out.

"Armin can have a romantic relationship and friendship, you have," Eren paused to look around Mikasa at the Corporal, "you know, and we're still friends."

"Have you ever considered that maybe your feelings for Armin could be completely different from your feelings for me?" she asked.

"No, I-" Eren stopped dead in his tracks, really thinking about it. "Oh my God, I like Armin. What do I do? I like him and he's trying to be with Jean now."

"The only reason he's dancing with Jean is because he thought you'd never return his feelings so go over there and tell him!" Mikasa encouraged, giving him a little push in their direction.

Eren swallowed hard making his way over to the couple and tapping on Jean's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Get lost, Jaeger," Jean growled, letting go of Armin for a split second to turn to his opponent.

Eren had other things in mind besides fighting. A petty rivalry could wait, so he brushed past Jean smoothly, taking Armin's hands. "Thanks, Jean."

"Eren, what are you doing?" Armin asked gently.

"I'm dancing with you. I, um, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize my feelings for you, but I hope I'm not too late," Eren said quiet enough for only the two of them could hear.

Armin smiled, snaking his arms around Eren's neck. "No, you're just in time."


End file.
